We Are The Slashers
by gosangyoonforever
Summary: Gavin Rhee is the leader of The Slashers, a group of children from age six to nineteen. As the older twin of Peyton and the younger brother of Glenn he fights to protect those dearest to him but when a group of people come into his town, his simple world turns upside down.
1. The People From Another Place

We Are The Slashers

A Walking Dead Fanfic

Chapter 1

The People From Another Place

My crew consisted of eight teenagers and four youngers. We are known by others as the Slashers, because we use swords, daggers and whatever sharp object we could find. We did rob a museum and stole a few newer swords. We even went to an Academy's Sporting Goods store and stole a few guns, sleeping bags, backpacks and MREs.

That was when there was twelve teenagers. We lost five good shooters and wielders. But now, since that day, we haven't used guns. We refuse to use guns since the deaths of my comrades. The sound of the gunshots had lured the undead and the alives. The alives were what had killed part of my crew. We ended up losing our few supplies of sleeping bags, the backpacks and our last few bags of food.

We are now divided into two groups of four. Then the four youngers into two groups of two. My group consisted of Key, Marvin, Jenny and myself. Then the two youngers was Cecil and Kassie. The other group was with my sister, Peyton. Her group consisted of Joy, Victor, Wendell, and George. The youngers were Jazmin and Edwin. Her group was directly under mine so I was still, in a way, incharge of them as well.

We meet up every two months in main town called Jo's Village. We have barracks set up for the children and every once in awhile we all go out as one big group. The barracks were empty and sad ever since the rest of my crew died.

Ivy, a playful yet serious girl of fifteen. Jon, a serious boy of sixteen. Kylee, a tracker who got stabbed in the back by a group called The Wolves, she was fourteen. Jayson, a boy who fell for a Wolves girl and ended up getting his throat slit by her leader, he was seventeen. And Jenson, one of the youngers eaten by one of the undead, she had been six. I feel worse about the death of Jenson, who I'd promise to help her find her mother. Yet I failed her when her throat was torn apart while we all watched.

Her last words is what wakes me up in the middle of the night," Gavi! Please save me! Please! I'm want my mommy!"

It was my fault that this had happened to her. I could've saved her, I had my sword in my hands. But somehow I knew, she was going to die anyhow. She was bitten and the virus was inside of it's mouth. She was already dead when she was bitten. There was nothing I could do. I could've killed her myself but, I couldn't bring myself to do it. She wouldn't have suffered if I had.

"Gavin?" it was Jenny, a slight girl of sixteen stared at me with concern. She was a brave girl, I give her that. She didn't like swords to much, so she uses a bowie knife instead.

We were in the barracks with Peyton's group. We sat around in a circle with dirt spead evenly with a small stick nearby. We were planning on raiding a JCPenny's. Sometimes they have food and drinks.

"We should have Wendall and Key go in first. They are the fastest." Peyton said. She was my twin sister, though I had been born ten minutes before her. She never compained about me being the crew leader, instead she supported me. Because she was the brains and I was the battle-ready. Key was my second in command while Victor was Peyton's. Key was a Japanese-American. He had slightly longish black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. His family had been killed around the beginning as well, he was the first person we found. Not to mention he was gay and I'm sure he has this mad crush on me...I mean, who wouldn't? I am a 5'10 Korean-American guy with dark brown hair off to the side and serious brown eyes with a greenish tinge. And the clothes I have to wear is rather shitty, (a dark green tank top and black shorts.), ok maybe it isn't that bad until you count all the holes in my shirt. Or the fact my shoes are so stained with blood and whatever else I'd stepped in these past years.

The youngest younger, Kassie who was seven pipped up," What about us?"

"Don't worry, Kass. I'll protect you!" Cecil, ten said.

Kassie laughed and hugged the boy, but I knew, this was no place for children to grow soft. It was time for Cecil to learn to fight. Then Edwin, then Jazmin, then Kassie will sooner become fighters like the rest of us. They never actually witnessed us kill anyone, though they had seen the death of Jenson. They each have nightmares like the rest of us.

"We need to go through here." Key said, his voice slightly soft but firm. He was pointing to the side of the drawing that looked like the JCPenny building.

"No, I saw the undead there. We can't go that way." Victor said, he brushed a strand of dark red hair out of his face.

"When?" I asked.

"Yesterday when I went on a run."

I nodded, that's right. He went on a run like he does everyday to stay in shape. We all did, except for the kids. They were to slow.

"Cecil."

"Yes, Gavi?"

"Today you begin your training. Peyton, I want you in charge of that. I'll take Key, Victor and Joy with me. Jenny and Marvin, I want you two to watch the other kids."

"Aye!" they all said.

I stood and went to the window. At once I dropped to the ground. The others fell silent and stared at me.

"There's a group of people. A man with a slight beard, a woman with shortish hair, a boy with an eye patch, a black woman, a white woman with short gray hair and a man with long blackish hair." I said," Keep silent. Let them pass."

Key looked frightened. But Jenny wrapped her arms around him to steady his nerves. The younger children sensed the horror radiating off of Key and kept silent.

I slowly lifted my head and peeked out the dusty window. They were gone. I waved to the others, Jenny sat back while Key gave me this look of death if I told anyone. I shook my head. This was not the time to act foolish.

"You guys stay here. Victor, come with me."

Victor nodded and got to his feet. He pulled his longsword from the wall and followed me to the rusted door that squeaked when it was opened. This place was clear of undead but we weren;t sure so we both held our blades at the ready.

The stairs had footprints on them still from where we walked up them last night. This was once an old office. Four stories tall with 100 rooms. The place still had everything an office building would have. Tables, chair, even computers were there. In our spare time, we would read what the papers had on them. This place was once a lawyer office.

"I thought Key was going to blow a casket." Victor said.

I nodded," He was scared, we all were. But he couldn't hide the fact he was scared."

Victor nodded,"True, that did scare the shit outta me."

"So it did to me." I said.

We crept down the stairs until we reached the landing. Victor stood behind me, his sword at the ready. He was trembling, but he tried to hide it. I was trembling myself. Dark thoughts were running through my mind.

 _Who were those people?_

 _Why are they here?_

 _How did they find this place?_

 _Are they laying in wait to kill us?_

I stared at the double doors that would lead to the outside. The outside where those people were just at a few seconds ago. Who probably were laying in wait for us to go outside.

I brushed a strand of sweaty brown hair from my face, wishing I had a hair tie to put it up. Yet I didn't. I really should have it cut...

I walked to the opposite side of the door while Victor took the other. I've seen that move whenever I watched tv before the fall. My hand found the door knob and I gently opened it, afraid to make any sound just in case.

The door swung open with ease. We looked at each other before nodding and going out into the sunlight. We stared around, not seeing anything. They were indeed gone.

Victor lowered his sword and said," No one is here."

"Yeah." I said, but my eyes still wandered, taking in each detail that might've been misplaced. When I didn't see anything, I replaced my sword as well.

"Let's have a look around." Victor suggested.

I nodded, why the hell couldn't I have thought of that myself? Was a freaking stupid or what? As the crew leader, I should've thought of it myself. Yet I did not. Gotta give some credit to a boy younger than me. Well only a year younger than me. But still, I was older and I have brains to think of a clever plan but it didn't work out to well for me.

"Who are you?" a new voice said. A voice was deeper and much older than mine or any of my crew combined. I turn to see a man about in his mid 40s. He was tall, buffed and looked like he was once in the armed forces.

Victor raised his blade to the man, but the man just smiled and whisled. At once, the black woman was there, standing behind my friend. Victor gulped but didn't back down. I drew my sword out and pointed it at the man.

"And who the hell are you?"

 **(This is my second story, I hope you like it and Please Please Please, give me some reviews and suggestions, love** ** _gosangyoonforever_** **)**


	2. Who The Hell Are You?

Chapter Two

Who The Hell Are You?

"I asked you first, boy" the man said, taking his gun and pointing it at Victor, knowing that it would anger me.

"You are in my territory, old man. I have more right than you to ask questions here." I hissed, my sword drawn and at my side. That was how I struck out, when they least expect it. But that man looked least concerned about it, he looked more ready to shoot a boy in the head. And that boy just happened to be my best friend.

"You know, it's kinda rude to waltz up in someone's town and point a gun at a boy who lives in that town by a damned outsider." I said, raising my hand and forcing the barrel of the gun towards the ground.

I was shocked he allowed me to lower his weapon, probably because mine had been lowered. But then I remembered, the others. Who the hell were they? And where were they at? Did they leave the old man and go on? Or, were they laying in wait, guns pointed at our heads? That would bring the undead! Then how the hell could the youngers escape without being bit? No, there would be no way they would survive. Damn it! What can I do? Alert my crew from the widows? I could barely see out of them myself when I noticed the people.

"Answer me, old man." I said, my patience was completely gone now.

"Fine. My name is Rick Grimes."

"What were you before the fall?"

"I was a cop."

"A cop? Then don't you see any wrongdoings with a gun pointed at my friend's head?"

"He had a sword."

"And you are in my town." I said," Giving you no right to aim shit at anyone, Mr. Rick Grimes." I said.

"I guess. So give me your name."

"I will when you have the rest of your crew out." I said," I have people I need to protect and it'll be hard without knowing who is around."

"Smart." Turning around and facing the back alley where my friends were buried. He whistled twice, the once, then six times after that. A code, smart.

A man with the longish hair entered first. He had a gun. Then the shortish haired woman, she too had a gun. The short gray haired woman. she had a gun. The black woman with dreads, she had a...sword. This lady had a sword. It was a katana from the looks of it. Then lastly the boy with the eye patch came out. He as well held a gun.

"Victor." I said without turning to the other boy.

"Yes?"

"Get the crew."

"Yes, sir." he said.

"Hold it." said the man with the longish hair, he pointed the gun at Victor before turning it to me.

"What?" I demanded, I tossed my sword from my left hand to my right before whirling it around my head. The look on the katana lady's eyes was pleasing. I turned to Victor and said," Ignore the man and get the crew."

"Okay, no problem." Victor said before going to the door. The door squeaked louder, that must've been the reason they had heard us. The damn door squeaked. He closed the door behind him. I imagined him running up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. I also imagined the terror in the youngers faces as they stumbled down the stairs to see these people with guns. They knew I hated the blasted things.

"You Asian?" the longish haired guy suddenly said. He had one of those Southern accents.

"Yeah I'm Asian. South Korean actually." I said.

"We know an Asian that's Korean."

That got me interested, but before I could ask anything, Rick Grimes cast a dark look at the other man and he fell silent. Rick Grimes was a man you don't want on the other side of your barrel. That's probably why these people here respected him that much.

The door opened and Victor walked out, then Key, Joy, Jenny, Marvin, George, Wendall, Kassie, Cecil, Edwin, Jazmin and finally my sister, Peyton. They all, except the youngers, had blades of some sort in their hands.

I noticed the eye patch boy suddenly stiffen and the rest do the same. Finally, when my crew stood beside me with the youngers in front of them did Rick begin speaking.

"What's this?"

"What's what?" I asked, a sly smile spreading on my face.

"Don't be a brat, brat." Rick said," What are these little ones doing here?"

"They are children of the undead." I said.

"Did you kill their parents?" the black lady asked, horror in her features.

I shook my head," We don't actually know what happened to the parents. All we know is, these kids won't live long all alone."

"Will you train them?"

"I will."

"How?"

"We have many blades and daggers."

"What are all those graves from?" the eye patch boy said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He looked at Rick and Rick nodded.

"I'm Carl Grimes."

"He's your father?" I asked.

Carl nodded.

"Well just be glad you have your family. All I have is my damned twin." nodding my head to Peyton. She grinned and flipped me the bird.

I smiled back," Well then. Introduce yourselves before I introduce mine."

The black woman stepped forward first," Michonne."

"Carol." the short gray haired woman said.

"I'm Daryl." the long haired man said.

"Maggie Green-Rhee." the short haired woman said.

Peyton stepped forward," Did you just say Rhee?"

Maggie nodded," So?"

I narrowed my eyes at the woman. She stared back. From the looks of her stomach, she was pregnant. This was no world for a pregnant woman.

"My name is Gavin Rhee." I said. I nodded to my sister," She's Peyton Rhee."

"Rhee?"

"Yeah."

"Do you by any chance have an older brother?"

I nodded, excitement began to boil in my bones.

"What's his name?"

"Glenn."

"Glenn?"

"Yeah. Glenn Rhee."

The other group stood wide-mouth at us. I smiled, knowing I struck something deep but not knowing what.

"Do you know a Glenn?" Peyton asked, hope on her face that I was sure was on mine as well.

"Yeah we know him."

"Describe him!'' I commanded.

She described him. My heart soared even further to the point where I dropped to my knees without knowing it. My brother, that stupid pizza delivery boy, was still alive. I was positive that him and this Maggie woman had a thing going on. Since she said Maggie Green-Rhee I was sure they were married.

"Is my brother well?" Peyton asked, tears flowing down her eyes.

"He's well. He's going to be a father soon."

"That means I'm gonna be an aunt! Gavin will be an uncle!" Those words sunk in deep into my mind and I began crying. Damn, why would I cry in such a place? These people I didn't know? How weak could I possibly be?

"Introduce yourselves." I said to my crew.

"I'm Jenny Abate."

"Key Yamada."

"Marvin Jones."

"I'm Cecil Chain! Hello!" the boy said with a big smile.

"Um...I'm, well...I'm Kassie. Kassie Yancy."

"Victor Forsyth."

"I'm Joy Burnside."

"Wendall. Wendall Barrow. Call me Barr if you want."

"Geroge Xander."

"He's Edwin Carson and I'm Jazmin Kapple. I like being called Jazzy!"

"Hey! I wanted to say my own name."

"Too bad." the girl said, smiling.

I saw the expressions on the other's faces soften at the children's play fighting. But Maggie suddenly jerked and pointed her gun at my head. I stiffened. Rick looked at me as well and raised his gun. Then so did his friends. But I knew it wasn't us they were wanting to shoot when the boy Carl said," You better turn around."

"Huh?" Peyton asked.

I turned around. And there was a group of the undead coming our way. We hadn't heard the moans until Maggie saw them over my head. I whirled around, sword in hand as everyone else got their blades out.

"Stay back." I commanded," This is my territory, meaning these undead freaks are mine as well!"

Rick cursed but didn't lower his gun until Carl said," Dad."

"What?"

"He's right. Let him handle them."

"And what about those children."

I intervened,"Marvin."

"Sir?"

"Take the children back inside."

"Yes, sir."

Marvin reached down and grabbed Edwin's hand. He was trembling as well as the other children. Marvin led them quickly inside. He was to stay with them since he really wasn't much of a fighter.

"Stage four." I said.

Peyton and Victor stood on opposite sides of me while George and Key stood a slight bit back from me. Joy stood next to me with her daggers drawn. Jenny and Wendall took the rear.

"Stage four complete." Peyton said with a smile.

"Stage nine." We all dashed off. In the same formation we were in with stage four. Joy threw two daggers, killing a female undead with curly hair. George slashed down with his sword, connecting with a rather fat man. He was one of the newly risen from the looks. Key jumped high into the air and slashed a woman in her mid thirties from the head to her waist. She slumped forward. Jenny and Wendall both dashed the same undead. One hacking at his limbs while the other slicing skin. I came up next with the killing blow. Then dashed off to kill another of the undead. I whirled around her and stabbed my sword into her spine. She was down.

There was two left and Victor took care of the one on the right, slicing his legs out from under him and slamming the crippled undead to the ground. Then stabbing him in the head. Peyton took the one on the left, slicing his head clean off his shoulders.

"Complete." Peyton said with yet another smile.

"What happens if you guys get separated?" it was Michonne, the woman with the sword.

"Nothing. We know our skills and we use them. Those stages were made up by the way." I said proudly," We were going to use them on the youngers."

"Youngers?"

"The children."

"I see." she said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you do, but as long as I possibly can they will not know suffering and what those things can do."

"I see." Rick said.

"I'm sure you do."

"We have a town." Maggie said.

Rick cast her a dark look, but the man called Daryl nodded," You could come back with us. It's safe and we could use your skills."

"Really?" I asked but Peyton cut in," Is Glenn there?"

Daryl nodded," He's safe."

"Can we please?" Peyton turned to me but I shook my head, much to Daryl, Maggie and Peyton's shock.

"This is the group's choice if they want to or not." I said," Not just you, Peyton."

My twin nodded, saddened at first before realizing what I said. Her features picked up on happiness and joy as she stared at everyone around her.

"Get Marvin and the children." I shot to Carl, who just stared at me.

"You want me to go in there?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yes you fool. Get your runty ass up there. The worse that could happen is the children tackles you." I said.

He looked at his father and his father nodded. He took two steps before drawing his gun and pointing it at me," There has better been no tricks here."

"If there was, I would stab you through your heart before you have the chance to shoot." I said calmly.

"Just get up there Carl."

I rolled my eyes," Joy, go with him please."

The small teenager nodded before grabbing Carl's arm and leading him inside. A few seconds later they returned with Marvin and the children.

"What's going on and why was he in our hideout?" Marvin asked, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I just laughed," We have something we need to talk about."

"Oh yeah? What the hell about then?" Marvin said.

"A new home." Rick said.

"A new home?" Marvin repeated.

"Yeah, a new home." Rick repeated.

"Describe the place." I said," We are all here now."

"We live in a place called Alexandria. It's fully with food, medical supplies, and a fully weaponry."

"Is it safe for children?"

"My daughter is there."

"How old?"

"An infant." he said.

"Okay." I said," But I have a question myself."

"What would that be?"

"Can I still be leader of my crew?"

"I'm leader of Alexandria." he said," What is the name of your group?"

"Slashers."

"You are still leader of the Slashers. You can be in charge of killing and bringing supplies." Rick said.

This was an offer I could not refuse. So we stepped off to the side, away from the Aleandria group to talk it over.

"All those in favor, hold two fingers up." I said.

They all, even the children raised two fingers. It was settled. We would leave Jo's Villiage and move on to a new place known as Alexandria.

"So?" Rick asked when we returned.

"We accept." I said.

Michonne said," Is there anything you need to pack?"

"No. But give us a few. We need to say our goodbyes to a few friends."

"Who?"

"The rest of our crew who died."

'Okay. Go do that."

I walked away, Key and Victor following.

I knelled down besides the graves," Goodbye guys and girls. I'll miss you. I shall say your names so you can pass on better. Farewell, Ivy Richman, Jon Vance-Talgreen, Kylee Ginland, Jayson Flinger, and lastly good bye, Jenson Ross. Please forgive me. Rest in peace. I love you all. "

I got back to my feet and walked away, leaving Key and Victor to say their goodbyes.

I got over to my crew and they were speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"What if this is a trap?" Peyton said sullenly.

"If it was, how would they know Glenn?"

"True."

"They have medical supplies." Marvin seemed happy," I can't wait to get my hands on those."

"Yeah yeah." I said.

Finally it was settled. We had nothing to pack but our swords and a few cans of food. We walked for a few before cutting into the woods to pass a group of undead. This time there was no way we would fight them with the youngers. But they were smart not to cry out. Finally, after passing the group we were able to return to the road. We stopped after a few when Maggie began coughing. No doubt because she was pregnant and it was hard for her to run. But Marvin put Edwin down and went over to the woman. Pressing a hand to her stomach he stood there for a few seconds.

"What are you, a doctor?" she asked.

"I know some stuff. But it's mainly Key who knows the stuff."

"Nah man. It's you." Key said, smiling.

"How kind." he probed the woman's stomach before standing straight," Your ok. It's normal for women who are pregnant to do that."

"Okay, thanks. I feel fine now."

"Great."

We began walking once again.

"So why are you even around here?" I asked Rick.

"There was a rumor of people living in your town. We wanted to check it out." he said.

"Really?" I said.

We walked in silence for a few. Then I dropped back and walked with Michonne. Out of all of them, she was the one who I really wanted to speak to the most.

"Where did you pick up that katana at?" I asked.

"A museum." she said.

"Same with us."

"Which one?"

"It was a weaponry one. All the old guns were gone but not the swords." I said," We started off with guns but since they make too much noise, we went with what we have now."

"Those children."

"Yeah what about them?"

"Are they healthy?"

"Very."

"How do they take baths?"

"We have a lake in the back."

"Is that clean?"

"Yeah."

"A food?"

"The fish in the lake and the food we got from the other buildings."

"I see. What was that drawing from?"

"It was for a break-in of the JCPenny nearby."

"We should go there still."

"Can we drop the children and Marvin off first?"

"Sure, but what's wrong with Marvin?"

"He's not a fighter like us."

"I see."

"We can drop them off."

"Great."

We walked a bit more until we came across a car, a truck, and a motorbike. Daryl went to the motorbike and climbed on. Rick and Carl went to the truck. They offered one of the seats and Joy dashed off.

Carol climbed onto the back of the motorbike.

Michonne got into the car with Maggie and the youngers climbed in. While the rest of us got into the bed of Rick's truck and we were off. Michonne and Maggie in front, Daryl and Carol in the middle, then us in the back.

We rode for what seemed forever. Key ended up falling asleep, his head slumping down into my lap. Peyton fell asleep as well, her head on my shoulder as I stared up into the sky. It was getting late, probably near to 4:30. I felt my eyes beginning to close when we lurched to a stop.

I sat up while Carl called from the truck,'' We're here."

I shook Key and Peyton awake. When the cars drove in we stared in shock at the cars, houses and people that were there. They looked very healthy. No doubt they were. Rick drove us to the side of the road and we climbed out. Joy jumping up and down with happiness.

"This place is amazing." she said to Carl.

Carl nodded," I guess. It's home away from the walkers."

"The walkers?"

'The dead."

"Heheh...the walking dead."

"No that's us." Rick said.

I turned to Rick," What does that mean?"

"We are the walking dead."

"But we aren't dead." I said, confused.

When the rest of my crew was away from us, Rick said," We already have the virus in us."

"Virus?"

"Yeah. A scientist told me this."

"And what happened to the scientist?"

"He's dead."

"And you trust a dead man word?"

"Well, yes."

"Don't. But it does make some sense." I said.

Carl decided to change the subject," Are you excited to see your brother?"

"Not really now. I mean, Peyton is because I had to help her out and not Glenn." I shook my head," I've ended up raising myself and Peyton."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no problem."

"Great. Well, welcome to Alexandria." Carl said with a huge grin.


	3. Our New Home, Alexandria

Chapter Three

Our New Home, Alexandria

"Thank you." I said. The people were still staring as I looked around some more. The houses were in great condition. But then I noticed the newer looking fence in the corner. When I asked Carl about it, he just said a bad storm, but I've been here since the start. There was no big storm recently. Not that I know of.

I smiled as Marvin dashed off to the medical room. His joy on his shallow face seemed almost pure. But there was something off about the way Marvin kept staring at the people around him. A rather large woman with dark hair seemed to nod and wink. I narrowed my eyes. Maybe she was just flirting, I mean, Marvin Jones is an attractive 18 year old, but he had a thing for Jenny Abate who was just a year younger.

Jenny was with Jazmin and Maggie. They were talking and laughing. Then slowly a group of children around their age walked over to Jazmin and took the young girl's hand. She giggled but didn't move. She caught my eye and I nodded. She giggled again and swung her arm lightly. The other child, a boy with blonde hair responded by swinging his arm.

"That's Trent. He's a goofy little one." Carl said.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, but he's kind. Seems Jazmin likes him a lot." Carl said with a smile.

I smiled as well," What is he? A ladies man?"

"Yeah he is."

After twelve minutes of bullshitting around, we ended up at the house Carl and his father were living. He told me about his baby sister, Judith and I realized that if the fall never happened, I would've said,' Oh who cares it's just a baby and they cry so annoying.' but what I said was," Can I see her?"

"Oh sure you can." he smiled," She's the cutest little thing."

''Is she?"

"Yeah."

By the time we got to the house it was to dark to make it to the JCPenny with Michonne and whoever else wanted to go. I was sullen but was happy to see a younger again. I mean, when this all started Jenson was three. I was the one who raised her after her parents were murdered by a group of bandits who wanted to eat Jenson for dinner. I was the one who killed the bandits, and in that Jenson witnessed me murdering another. She was the only one who ever witnessed me killing another alive person. They were my first and I'm sure, they won't be my last. I was sixteen when that happened.

We went inside, the living room was inviting with a loveseat and a recliner in one corner and a sofa with a tv. No doubt the tv was there just for show, it wouldn't work with the end of the world as we know it.

"Let's go upstairs. I have a few books that the former owners have if you want to read them?" Carl said.

I nodded. The stairs were sturdy as we ran up them and into Carl's room. A gun sat on the dresser ontop of a blue shirt that was folded neatly.

Carl directed me to a moth eaten chair nearby. I sat down, holding my now sheathed sword in my hands with the point to the ground. Carl rummaged through books before finding one I'd never think to see again. A classic; Peter Pan. He held it up before saying," Those kids, do you think they would read this?"

"Yeah. Peter Pan is a good classic." I said with a smile. Carl tossed the book to me as I turned it over in my hands. The pages were water damaged. The picture of a flying boy with red hair and green eyes stared back as a girl with blonde hair flew beside him. Two boys were in the background and a fairy next to the redhead's right ear.

I flipped through the pages and found myself staring at the villain Captain Hook. I found it funny that when I was younger, I used to fear Captain Hook. But now, staring at his face made me want to laugh.

"Be right back."

"Yeah sure."

Carl left and in three minutes returned with a baby girl. Her hair was blonde. She wore a pink onesie. She was adorable.

He held her out to me as the girl stared into my eyes. I wasn't sure if I should grab her or not, but she smiled and giggled. I smiled back and reached my arms out. Carl placed the baby into my arms as I began rocking the child back and forth.

"She's cute." I said.

"Yeah she is." Carl agreed," Looks just like my mom."

"What happened to her?" I asked, knowing I was treading on thin ice that was threatening to crack and send me into the depths to my death.

"She died during childbirth."

''I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We did get Judith so we still won."

"I see."

"Do you want to see your brother?" Carl suddenly asked. I held Judith in my arms and stared at her when Carl asked that.

Did I want to see him? No. Did I need to? Yes. I needed to see what man he was. I needed to see what Maggie seen in him. Who was Glenn Rhee? Who was he now that he's not a lowly pizza boy?

"Yes."

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Carl was suspious.

"It's not anything major. But do you think Glenn would even remember me?"

"He did speak of family once. But I don't remember what he said. I was younger then."

"I see." I said, handing the child back to Carl he began to leave but stopped," Well, you gonna see your brother or not?"

"Yeah I'm on my way."

Carl grabbed a stroller and made me hold it until we reached the landing of his house. Then putting Judith inside we walked outside. Carl had his gun in his pocket and I had my sword slung over my shoulder. We walked to what seemed like the main house.

When we got inside, I saw Peyton speaking to a man with slight longish black hair and a slight mustache. He wore a white shirt and a black pair of pants with worn sneakers. He was Asian. Next to him was Maggie and she caught my eye. Nudging the Asian man she nodded in my direction. Both Peyton and the Asian man turned towards me. I was shocked to see how much Peyton and him looked so much alike. Then I realized that I must look like a younger more fresher version of my brother. Glenn Rhee.

"Gavin? Is that you?" the man asked. He lightly moved Peyton off to the side and walked over to me until he was infront of me. Then I saw my crew off to the side. Key was nodding at me with tears in his eyes. Jenny smiled and put her thumb up. Kassie began clapping and laughing.

"Yeah it's me." I said.

Glenn wiped his eyes, and I saw tears. Glenn was crying. Did he really think we were all dead? I won't die like my older sister, Lillian. Who the hell knows what happened to our parents.

"Why are you crying?" I demaned, much to Peyton's and Glenn's shock.

"I missed you.-" Glenn began but I cut him off harshly," Who the hell do you think you are, Glenn? You didn't even try to find us. You don't even know the lengths I had to take to save Peyton!"

I think this is a story you need to hear: _I was at home when it all started. I was playing an online game with my girlfriend, Rylera Casken. She was losing to me and was whining about it. Suddenly my phone goes off and I answer it. It was my sister, Peyton._

 _"GAVIN! PLEASE SAVE ME! THESE PEOPLE ARE NUTS. THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT US! GAVIN? GAVIN? GAVI ARE YOU THERE? HELPPPPPPPP" she screamed._

 _"Pey? Pey?" I said. Looking at Rylera I said," I gotta run. Gotta see what the hell is up."_

 _"I want to go." she said._

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah. Lets go."_

 _About five minutes later, we were surrounded by the undead. And I knew they were dead. Rylera was behind me as I attempted to protect her. My brother's work was nearby and I saw him run out. He wore his uniform as I screamed his name. He didn't turn to save me from the monsters. One grabbed Rylera from my grasp and bit down on her shoulder._

 _"AHGHHHHHHHHHH! Gavin, get out of here!" Rylera shouted, she jerked out of the undead's grasp but another came and bit down on her neck. I stood there in horror until I felt on brush the back of my neck, then I was running and I didn't stop until I reached Pey's school. I went to a military school because I wasn't the best child. I just gotten out a few weeks ago because I had been good enough to return to regular school._

 _"Gavi! Help me! Janis just bit Lacy! Oh my god! GAVIN!" Pey was on the track field. I felt lost since Rylera had been killed but there was nothing I could do. I pushed the moaning Janis to the ground and bashed her face in with Pey's baseball bat._

 _"Why did you do that for? She's dead now!"_

 _"No, she was already dead. See those bite marks?"_

 _"Oh my. LOOK OUT!"_

 _I turned and saw the reanimated Lacy, and I killed her too. Then we ran, and ran and ran until we came across Key._

Back to the present:

"I know, Gavin. Please tell me."

"You remember Rylera right?"

"Rylera...Rylera Casken?"

"Yes her. Well, in an attempt to escape, she sacrificed herself while you ran out the front door of the pizza store. You hadn't even bothered to try to find us. Guess what, Lillian was shot by a man and eaten by the undead. I bet you didn't know that. Or the rest I have no clue what happened to mom and dad. Peyton was the only one who stayed with me during the fall. Where were you? Making love to a woman? Yeah such a man that you wrote us off as dead? Guess what, Glenn. We've tried to search for you non-stop. That got us no where."

The whole time I spoke, Peyton began crying. Glenn wrapped his arms around her in attempt to soothe the crying girl. But it ended up getting worse. Her tears soaked through his shirt. But I knew Pey was just a little crybaby. I knew I should've left her and saved Rylera instead. But no, I had to save a whiny little bitch.

But that's not the problem, the problem is; why is Glenn crying too? What the hell is the point of him crying? He left us so his sorry ass could live. Brave, eh? I don't imagine Glenn as brave. Now, Rick, Daryl and Michonne I can see that. But Glenn, nope. He probably hasn't even killed another living person that weakling.

"Stop crying." I said softly. It was my anger roaring out. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted Glenn to understand how I felt when I called his name and he kept running. Not looking back once to see if I was okay. Or for that matter if crybaby Pey was alive.

"Gavin?" I heard Key say.

I turned and saw myself in a mirror. There was tears in my eyes. When have I started crying? Why the hell was I crying for? Glenn? No. Pey? No. Rylera? No. Then why was I crying?

"Gavin. Look at me." It was Glenn. He reached out and grabbed my arm. My sword arm. I shook him off and backed away. I'd forgotten that Carl was behind me and I stepped on his foot. He winced and backed away until he was standing next to Key.

"I don't want to." But I did. I looked into my brother's eyes and soon found myself in hi embrace. I couldn't help but hug him back. He was my brother after all. He was all, besides Pey that was blood related.

"I'm sorry I ran. I was scared."

"So were we." I said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm here now." Glenn said.

"We don't need you anymore. We have me. I am strong now, brother."

"That's what Peyton told me. You're the leader of a group called The Slashers with Key Yamada as your second-in-command."

Key Yamada jerked up. His eyes wide. He wasn't the one to be in the center of attention and no doubt was nervous about it.


	4. The Yamada Clan

**(Sorry, this is one of those chapters that is nothing more than a filler. I hope it turns out great! Please give me some reviews! Thanks!)**

Chapter Four

The Yamada Clan

When Key was a young boy, he had been sold by his parents to becoming a slave for a wealthy family. The Yamada clan had been serving that family for thousands of years from the youngest son to the eldest daughter for an arranged marriage. Key was five when he was sold. His eldest sister, Boa had been sold off to marry an old man within the wealthy family.

"Shove off, Yamada child. We need fresh coal for such a climate."

"Yes, sir." Key whimpered, this was no place for a young boy.

Key ran. Jumping over the mound of dirt he dashed off into the coal mine. Even to the present years that has come to light, they still needed labor for coal mines and farms. They were rich and powerful, but didn't agree with the use to technology.

It was a few more years later did Key get his revenge. After being sexually assaulted by those he thought he trusted, he learned to be less kind and more cruel. At age thirteen, Key killed his first person. A man by the name a Koiyo. Koiyo was a drunk and flirted with all the younger girls, those younger than Key himself. Koiyo attacked Key's sister. Key, angry and confused not knowing Boa was to marry this crazy man, stabbed him over and over with a blunt knife. Koiyo was dead.

Boa took her brother and ran. She told the cops that it was her who killed her future husband and was killed. Key didn't know what had happened until later.

As the least liked person, no one really spoke to the now seventeen year old boy. He was skinny, with greasy dark hair and tired brown eyes. He had gotten ill with a cold that the wealthy family didn't want to treat, so they allowed Key to run away. And if he managed to rescue his family, he would be able to leave with them. He did. It had been hard but Key was stronger than the owners gave him credit for. He had no clue the undead outbreak had happened until he got to a town. His mother had been killed when she tried speaking to one. Key, his father, and two siblings had ran as fast as they could. But his younger sister, Ki had been snatched by a large undead and killed as well. His father, losing control and his wits grabbed a gun that an undead had in its hand still and began shooting at everything around him. The bullets hit each of them in different spots. One of the bullets slammed into Key's leg and he fell to the ground. The other hit his brother in the eye. The boy fell and lay still. The few remaining undead keeled down beside the dead boy and began eating him.

His father screamed and began shooting again. Using one of the dead as a shield, Key hid behind and waited for his father's rage to die down. When it did, Key said softly," Dad?"

"Key-kun! Why do you still breathe?"

It hadn't dawned on Key that his father had really lost his mind. It was then that he knew that his father really was trying to kill him. Just as he did to his family. His sister hadn't suddenly found herself entangled with one of the dead. No, her father pushed her into the arms of it so it wouldn't grab him.

Rage boiled through Key's pores and he lashed out at his father. The rage he felt when he killed Koiyo blossomed deep in his chest as he swung his arm on his father's throat. How selfish! His own father fell victim to Key's cruelness.

Until the boy he loved came along and saved him...Gavin Rhee.

Gavin was the most handsome nineteen year old there ever was. Having been used to the undead outbreak, Gavin and his sister, Peyton had saved him and taken him someplace safe. That day, Gavin rescued yet another person, Victor. Then so on and so forth. They raided a weapons museum. It had been fun. Then those personal lessons from Gavin. It was amazing, staring into those dark eyes.

"I love you, Gavin."


	5. When Something Bad Happens

Chapter Five

When Something Bad Happens

The next day, after settling into a new world of happiness and normal lives did we go and meet with Rick in his house to discuss a way to enter the JCPenny's out near to our former hideout. It was all of my crew except for Marvin, Wendall, and George along with the youngers and Rick's main group, Michonne, Carl, Carol, Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, Maggie and Glenn. We decided to have a few in my group go and a few in Rick's. For my group, we decided that it would be me, Victor, Key, and Peyton. For Rick's it would be him, Michonne, Carl, Daryl and Glenn.

3 Hours Later,

I didn't want to bore you with the getting our gear together, the sad good-byes and playing with little Edith, we set off. And yes, it took three freaking hours. Blame that on Glenn, Maggie complained of a stomach ache and didn't want to go. Glenn spent 20 minutes locked in a room with her making sure she was okay and then another 10 saying good-bye. Maggie finally had to kick Glenn in the soft spot and force him out of the room for us to leave. I felt weird when she gave me this angry look. I wonder what Glenn told her while they were locked in that room for so long. I said goo-bye to the youngers and to Wendall, George and Marvin.

We took a single truck. Abraham driving with Sasha riding shotgun. Peyton sat with Glenn in the bed of the truck along with the others. Me and Key were on both sides of the truck running and cutting down any undead that was close. We were in the best of shape so it made sense for us to run. And the fact there was no more room.

We got there. Glenn held a hand out towards Peyton and helped her down as the others jumped over the side. They were waiting for us when we got there.

Key was huffing and I put my arms over my head to open my lungs up. We huddled around a hand-drawn map that Victor drew.

"We can enter through the men's section." Glenn said," Maybe there is clothes for us."

"Michonne and Peyton can go by themselves?" Carl said.

Rick shook his head," I don't want to split up."

"Why not?"

"Because, the walkie-talkies won't work in there. We have to work together. Gavin?"

I turned to face Rick," Yeah?"

"What were you here for?"

"The youngers need clothes and so do we." I said nodding at the torn part on my sleeve and at the holes in Victor's shoes.

"I see."

Rick sent me and Peyton up to the doors. They were locked. I glanced inside and saw shirts and pants. And the undead. Lots of the undead. I told Peyton to go back down and tell Rick and the others the situation while I figure out a way to get inside. I've never been here before but it has to be almost exactly like the JCPenny's in Georgia, where we lived before coming to Washington, D.C almost after the fall. We had hoped that the cure was in Washington, but were disappointed. So we went back to Georgia in hope of finding Glenn. But all we found was an RV, a burnt farmhouse and a guitar. There was a lot of undead as well. A few recent ones. The tire tracks were recent so I hoped that whoever lived, lived. But when we ended up in downtown Georgia, it was a mess. So we left again. And that was when we met Victor.

Victor was kneeling over the body of his sister, crying. She had bite marks around her neck and down to her toes. Her left arm was missing and her right foot was as well. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth hung open. Her black hair was plastered to her face. His eyes were red. He wore a white torn tank top and black jeans with holes in the knees. His shoes, the ones that he wore to this day, were starting to wear down.

"Have you gotten the door open yet?" it was Carl, knocking me out of the range of memories that swirled in my mind.

"Uh...no. Not yet. It won't budge. We might have to find another way to get in. There are 5 more doors around here. And the JCPenny's is connected to a mall. We can see about going through there."

"With all those walkers? Are you nuts?" Carl asked.

I nodded," Probably. But it's the only thing I can figure out. Unless we can get some undead guts and rub it all over ourselves."

Carl nodded, one hand on the pistol at his waist.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Elsewhere. They went to the gas station nearby. Dad made me stay behind and help."

"Thanks." I turned back to the door and stuck my hand into the gap and pulled. It was stuck fast.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Probably not."

Right as I began turning, the last thing I felt was something smack into the side of my face and Carl's voice," We know you are with the Wolves."

Then I was out.

 **{Hello all! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I've been just so busy. Thanks for all the reviews and I really really hope to see more! Love ya! 3} _With Much Love, gosangyoonforever._**


	6. Chained and Detained

Chapter 6

Chained and Detained

Rick looked down in disgust at the chained Gavin Rhee. Michonne had to trick Glenn into going back home by telling him that Maggie was in labor. The poor boy ran all the way back. When they left, Rick had Gavin's crew split with one of his crew and knock them out. Rick knew there were not only walkers but The Wolves were stationed somewhere in there. They wanted to go home and kill them. Rick didn't want that to happen. No doubt the boy had set himself up at Jo's Village to trick them. And those children were forced to do Gavin's bidding.

The rest of Gavin's crew were around him, chained as well. Gavin had blood on his forehead. Carl went all out to knock Gavin out.

Joy's head was slumped onto her chest. Flakes of drool dropping from her mouth. Key's head was slumped onto his chest, blood pouring out of his mouth. No doubt Daryl had been a bit too rough with Key. Victor's head was slumped onto the shoulder of Peyton, who's face was bruised. She must've fallen onto something.

"Do we just kill them?" Daryl asked.

Rick was looking at Gavin when he answered," No. Not yet. I need to question them first."

"But they're with the Wolves!" Carl exclaimed, kicking dirt into Gavin's face. The boy winced before opening his eyes, groaning.

"Whaa?" was all he said before he slumped back, the look of defeat and anger in his brown eyes.

"What's wrong? You didn't think that you could go on like that?" Rick keeled down beside Gavin's chained body.

"What are you talking about?" Gavin asked, one eye closed as the blood trickled down.

"You are with the Wolves, Gavin." Carl growled deep in his throat.

"Who the hell told you that?" Gavin exclaimed, his voice awakening the others as they stared at Rick and the others in terror and shock.

"Gavin?" Peyton asked," What's going on? Why are we chained?"

"It's because your one of them Wolves." Daryl growled.

"Who told you that bullshit?" Gavin asked.

Michonne walked over and stepped on his hand. Gavin cried out in pain and attempted to pull his hand away. But Michonne dug her foot harder onto Gavin's hand until he began crying. Peyton was already crying but Carol got up in her face and pointed a gun to her temple. Peyton stopped crying but had tears still dripping from her eyes. Joy was crying too but stopped when the gun came out.

"The fact you led us to their lair."

'Lair?" Joy exclaimed, laughing. She began choking before she said." You are nuts. Why would we be with the Wolves when they kill so many people?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Wolf scum." Rick used his own foot to put pressure on Gavin's chest. When his face turned blue did Rick let off. Only to kick him in the stomach.

"Why were you so friendly with us?" Joy whimpered.

"We lied. Someone told us of people matching your description killing citizens in a town called Mountainview."

"Mountionview? I never heard of that place!" Gavin said, fighting against the bonds that held him." Are you going to kill us? What about Marvin, Wendall and George and the youngers?"

"Maggie stayed home."

"But she wanted to go! We all agreed. No wonder she stayed back looking at us in disgust." Gavin growled," I'm gonna kill you if anything happens to the youngers and Marvin."

"Marvin, yes. The children, no. I'm sure they'll tell Maggie and Morgan how you kidnapped them and forced them to join you."

"We're just kids!" Joy shouted.

"So? Kids kill all the time." Rick said," Look at Carl. He has killed."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they were bad guys! Not people like us!" Joy screamed," Besides, look at us! We wouldn't kill anyone unless it was needed."

Rick shook his head," Doesn't matter." he turned to the others," Throw a rock and see what the Wolves thinks when they see you tied up like that."

Michonne nodded and found a heavy rock, with all her might, she tossed it to the highest window. Gavin's eyes followed the rock and flinched when it made contact with the window. When he looked back, Rick's crew was gone.

()

My eyes followed the rock as it was slung through the air. Thoughts running wild through my mind. My heart was pounding hard when it connected with the glass, and when I looked at RIck, he wasn't there. Joy was crying near to me and it made me feel like shit. Who would do something as harsh as this? Who? Why?

I saw a figure appear through the window as a muddy man looked down. First in confusion then in cruel happiness. Damn. This was gonna suck. And my hands were bounded tight. My thoughts were jumbled from the kick Carl dealt on me.

"Gavi? Gavi? Gavi?" it was Peyton, she was breathing hard. A panic attack.

I wrenched my face around so I could see Peyton, and in the most calmest voice that I could muster I said," Don't freak out. My bonds are loose. I can get us out." I was lying, but I had to find a way to calm Peyton down before she goes into a full-blown panic attack.

We heard the grass moving and I stared up at the face of the same man we saw in the mirror. But up close he was scary. His breath smelled of human flesh and his clothes were all torn in places that I didn't want to see. His feet were bare. Soon came more. And I noticed that they used the blockade as a stepping stone to get to the window. I needed to get there so I can get stuff for my youngers and my crew.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here?" the man said.

A woman with dirty red hair and nasty green eyes gave a smile that showed bloody teeth, I could see the meat that was in between them.

"Food?" she asked.

"Now, Feena. We can't eat them all!" the man said.

"Why not, Scoungo?" she asked.

What the fuck was up with these names?

"Because, Jiggo would want the leader here."

Jiggo? Who else was there? Moocow and Cocky?

"Get Voodoo, Qk, Beannie and Cookie here." Scoungo said, smiling.

Feena nodded and walked away.

But before they could go any farther, gunshots rang out and both man and woman fell. Five more Wolves came out and they too were shot down.

I was trembling when Rick came to view. I hate guns. I hate guns! I told Rick I hated guns. This bastard!

"Well, that didn't go as expected. I take it you had no clue this was a Wolves hideout?' it was Michonne. She sunk the blade of her katana into the soft wet soil that soaked into my pants. I really really could use new pants.

"No duh! How was I to know when we drew a map of the outside? Do you really think I would be that cruel? I mean, look at the youngers. I would never hurt my youngers. They mean the world to me." I had tears streaming down my face, knowing that any moment I just might be killed. I want to be in the youngers lives as they grow and train new youngers. Cecil needs to be trained now. Soon will the others.

I closed my eyes, expecting the worse. But all that came was the loosening of my bonds. I removed the rest and grabbed Key's and Victor's arms while they grabbed the others. And soon we were running. Far away from these crazy people. Oh how I regret going to Alexandria with them. I had to get my crew out and we will go to a new home. Far away.

When we got to Alexandria, it was dark. We were all huffing anf puffing. My head was pounding still from when Carl hit me in the face.

But then again, so was Rick's crew. They must've took a different route and got back quicker. When we got to the gate I heard Michonne say from the other side," Oh you decided to come back?"

I froze but answered anyhow," Yeah. I need the rest of my crew."

"We need to apologize." I heard Rick's voice.

"Yeah, you do." I said.

"Yeah, so do I. Come on in and we will talk. All of us and your youngers." Rick said.

I paused," Okay. Let us in."

We had the meeting in Rick's backyard. Everyone who lived in Alexandria was there. As were all of the Slashers. In the middle was a bonfire.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point, whoever told us in a note that Gavin Rhee and the Slashers were bad, please step forward and confess. No harm will come to you but you will be banished." Rick looked around.

Everyone shuffled around, but said nothing. Marvin looked terrified and I knew I would have to speak to him after all of this was over. Wendall held Jazmin close to him as the girl sobbed into the rements of his tunic. Cecil had his arms wrapped around Kassie but stood behind Glenn of all people.

Glenn hadn't known that Rick planned on killing me and my crew and when he managed to get it out of Maggie he demanded a car to go and find me. When Rick came back without us he feared the worst and asked if we were dead. Rick said no and they waited for us to return. George had a bruised eye so I suspect he tried fighting back. Good ol' George, fighting for his crew. Gotta love that.

"Josimhae. Bunno haji masibsio." I say. Be careful. Don't anger.

"Ulineun geudeul-eul mid-eul su issseubnikka?" George said in fluent Korean. Can we trust them?

We all learned it so we could speak together when others were around. We also speak Polish and Russian.

"Geulae ulineun hal su-iss-eo." I said. Yes we can.

Then Glenn began speaking," Hyeongje , dangsin-eun naega neomu hangug mal-eul ij-eo beolin?" Brother, have you forgotten I speak Korean too?

I rolled my eyes and switched to Russian," Sporim, ty ne znayu russkiy , brat!" Bet you dunno Russian, brother!

Key said," Yesli on eto sdelayet , ya tak sobirayus' ubit' tebya I vsekh v etom chertovski krovavom meste . Vy poluchili eto, mudak?" If he does, I'm so going to kill you and everyone in this damn bloody place. You got that, asshole?

I smiled," I yesli on eto delayet , vsegda yest' pol'skiy." And if he does, there is always Polish.

"Pravda." True.

"You need to speak English, Gavin. What language was that?"

I cracked a grin," The first one was Korean and the second one was Russian."

"I see." Rick nodded," And you taught all of them those languages?"

'Yes. Ye. Da." I said. Yes, yes, yes. English, Korean and Russia.

"Amazing." Rick stared at us in wonder," Anyhow, I need to apologize for the terror you must've felt. I am sorry, Gavin."

"I'm gonna be really rude right now, I haven't accepted your apology yet and I probably won't for a few hours. Just letting you know."

Rick nodded," I understand. I don't mind but don't stay angry forever. The Wolves are all dead and I believe we can go into that JCPenny's."

"Yeah. But Glenn is going." I said," He wouldn't want his own brother to die."

"Too bad I do." said a voice I all to know, someone who was a Slasher that I was with near from the start. Someone I thought I could trust.

 **(Heh heh heh, do you like what I did there? Pretty badass, eh? I would like to thank Badtothebone55 for your comment, yes Gavin's awesome. He's a male version of myself. I hope you will continue to read and have your friends read and write reviews, I wanna look cool you know. As soon as this posts, I'll already be working on the next chapter. AND, if you like anime and Harry Potter, please look at my other fanfic, A Battle of Akuma and Wizards and tell me what you think! Thanks! With Much Love, gosangyoonforever.)**


	7. Betrayed

Chapter 7

Betrayed

I knew that voice all too well. I thought I could trust it. But no, I could not. Thoughts of a boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes. Marvin stood with Kassie as hostage, holding a gun to her temple.

Rick drew his own and pointed it over my head at Marvin, but the boy cracked a grin and said in a voice I didn't know," Oh I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you. Unless you want me to blow the brains out of this little brat."

"Why are you doing this to us, Marvin? I really thought we were friends." I said, raising my arms up.

Marvin laughed," I was the one who told someone in this town that you were crazy and had to be killed. I was gonna kill Miss. Pregnant Bitch, Wendell, and George and walk away. Take this place over and kill anyone who stands in my way."

"Why?"

"Why?" Marvin had foam pouring from his mouth now," Because, Gavin you are the worst leader there has ever been. You see, my last group was killed when I pushed them into a building full of rotters! It was glorious. You shoulda seen it, blood everywhere, screams of the dying the delightful moans of the rotters. I enjoyed seeing my former comrade begging me to let them out."

Kassie began struggling," Let me go, Marvie! Marvie let me go! PLEASE! Gavi! Gavi! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME, GAVI!"

I was stuck. I was lost. Was I really a bad leader? If I had been better, would this had ever happened? Would be be here today, guns pointed at Marvin while he holds Kassie hostage. I was lost. What should I do? If I attack, Marvin would shoot Kassie. She cannot die. Not like Jenson, the same terror was on her face like it is on Kassie's.

I screamed. A scream that torn at my lungs and threatened to cast aside my voice. Marvin stared at me in horror as I grabbed Michonne's sword from her back and whirled it around. Kassie began crying, begging me to save her.

Suddenly pain ripped through my being and I stared at Marvin, the barrel of his gun smoking no doubt a bullet had slammed into my body. Everything went hot, my vision blurred with tears. I became dizzy and the sword in my hand suddenly found it's way to the ground. Through tears I saw Marvin pick Kassie up and point the gun at Wendall and firing. A red hole formed in the middle of his forehead as the boy fell to the ground. Turning the gun on my sister he fired. Peyton jerked back but instead of her being shot it was George. Two holes appearing on his back as he fell forward, knocking them both to the ground.

()

Victor stood in alarm as his great leader fell before him. Gavin had blood pouring from his stomach from four bullet wounds. Wendall and George soon fell as well. Wendall, an amazing kid with excellent sword skills and the best personality around was dead. George was shot in the back while protecting Gavin's twin, Peyton. Victor felt a hand touch his back and he turned to face Key.

The Japanese boy looked angry and hurt. His styled hair was slick with sweat and dirt. He grabbed Victor's arm again and pointed at Carl, who stood off to the side behind bushes, holding a rifle. The barrel was pointed at Marvin and Kassie. But thankfully Carl wasn't a cruel person and just shoot them both.

"I...will...kill...you...Marvin." Between every breath it became appearent that it was getting harder and harder for Gavin to breathe.

"Oh sure? I dunno, you are bowed before me with a nasty wound! How could you possibly kill something as beautiful as me?"

"You...are...not...anywhere...near...beautiful...The...only...one...who's...anywhere...near...is...Key."

Key's face turned red but the look of anger was still there. Marvin began laughing cruely before slapping Kassie across the face, causing the girl to cry out in pain.

"Did you hear this fool, child? He said the only person beautiful was Key Yamada! I always knew our great leader was gay!"

Gavin grinned," That's right, Marvin. I am gay. No you dumbass, I'm bisexual. Big fucking difference!"

Marvin shook his head and smiled but it wasn't a true smile that they had seen before," I should put you out of your misery, Gavin. Then everyone else that lives in this hellhole. Then I will be able to live here forever without fools! Alexandria will be MINE!"

Carl finally got a clear shot and fired. The bullet traveled and a loud THWANK! was heard. Everyone stared as both Marvin and Kassie fell.

Gavin let out a scream like a wounded animal, and everyone soon saw why. The bullet that was fired from Carl's gun went through both Marvin and Kassie. The screaming figure of Marvin drowned out the scream of Gavin as he crawled over to the prone figure of Kassie. Jenny and Joy both ran to the wounded but still alive George. Key pushed past Victor and ran to Gavin. Victor pushed Peyton towards her brother as she was still in a daze and she fell beside her brother, grabbing him and embracing the boy.

Victor walked over to the withering body of Marvin," How could you?"

Marvin twitched in pain but said nothing.

Victor raised his foot up to slam it down on Marvin's stomach, where the wound was but Marvin weakly raised a hand and stopped Victor's foot.

"Tell me." Marvin gasped." Why would you follow a fool like him, Victor? I could've given you anything. We could've taken over this place together as one! You were the best fighter around, Victor! The...best...one." his eyes began closing but Victor slammed his foot into Marvin's stomach.

"Tell me, why did you kill Wendall?"

"Wendall was in the way. If he hadn't tried getting in the way, he wouldn't be killed. He brought this all on his own."

"BASTARD!" Gavin screamed, Glenn ran over and grabbed the wounded boy as he tried crawling to Marvin and Victor.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Gavin screamed, fighting off his much stronger brother, his sister and his beloved Key.

Victor nodded turning to Rick," He is our problem, let us handle him."

Rick nodded," Here. Shoot him." he held his gun out but Victor shook his head and drew his sword," We don't use those weapons."

Victor raised the sword above the traitorus boy and struck down, killing him instantly.

Tara and Key both ran and picked Kassie up, Key saying," There's still a heartbeat. We must get her inside."

"And Gavin?" Glenn asked," What about my brother?"

Key nodded," I want to personally take care of him."

"Of course you do, asshole." Gavin cracked a grin through bloody teeth as Glenn and Key lifted the injured boy up.

"Take care of Kassie first." Gavin whispered into Key's ear.

"Okay."

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually gonna work on my other for a few and jump back and forth. With Much Love, gosangyoonforever)**


	8. hiatus

Sadly, I will not be writing this story on . Instead, it will find its new home on WattPad. Hop on over there to see the continuous story of such.

Just type in the name of the story or DeannaHellerErskin and it will pop up of all the stories I have written.

Stories from Fanfiction to WattPad goes as follows:

Secrets Within History

A Battle of Akuma and Wizards (though will have a different title

And thanks! Sorry for the setback, I promise to make it good, love ya all!


End file.
